Could I live without You?
by LILladyB
Summary: the gang can now live their life in peace and Kagome and Inuyasha can Confess their love to each other. But this is a fair tale that doesn't end in happiness'REVISED' TO DIE WITH YOU
1. to be loved then betryed

I changed everything well not everything. I changed my name as well and the title. I checked the grammer errors and added a chapter within a chapter so it'll make it longer but less chapter but ill soon fix that problem.

i don't inuyasha or any of the other characters

Enjoy

* * *

Kagome pulled herself from the well as she struggled with her heavy yellow bag. As always inuyasha sat waiting for her. She smiled warmly at him as he helped her out of the well. Inuyasha laid kagome's bag on the ground so it can rest next the well. Instead of heading out the village as usual, both kagome and Inuyasha stood there enjoying the nice warm breeze that had passed through their hair making the wild strains intertwine with one other. Inu yasha grabbed Kagomes hand gently. "should we go back now?" Inuyasha asked kindly. Kagome shook her head no in reponse. Inuyashsa stared at kagome before he had pulled in a tight embrace and a passion filled kiss.

They really did love each other. It had been almost a month since the big confession of love between the two and the defeat of naraku and kikyo. everyone only assumed the dead mikos second death because they had not seen or heard from her but Kagome knew better. She knew someday that kikyo would appear and bring inuyasha to hell with her and leave kagome alone and forced to return to her time and contiune a normal life but for now she would enjoy this love that was only made for fairy tales.

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to return to the village after they had stayed for the beautiful sunset. They walked hand in hand towards Keades hut. Shippo ran out of the hut screaming kagomes name as he leaped into her arms.

"Did you bring me any candy?"

shippo asked hopifully

"As a matter of factI did."

Kagome replied as she reached in her bag and pulled out all types of goodies. Shippo's eyes glittered with delightment and a huge smile appeared on his that reached from ear to ear. The look on his face told everyone thathe was on cloud nine and didn't plan on returning any time soon. Kagome laughed at her surrogate sons antics. kagome sat next to sango who sat by the fire pit. They were talking amongst themselves when Miroku snuck up behind them.

"So Lady Kagome, what took you two so long to get back, huh?"

Miroku asked as he rubbed against Sangos butt. Everyone turned to face the loud 'smack' sound that came from the contact between sango's hand and Miroku's face. Sango was fuming when kagome dragged her out of the hut and towards the nearest hot spring. They slowly lowered themselves in the warm water. Kagome and Sango in silence before Kagome had broke. " You have feelings for Miroku, don't you?" Kagome asked bluntly. Sango was shocked at first but blushed soon after.

" I don't think the feeling is neutral and besides he is such a hentai-"

" And you love it, come on fess up"

Kagome had Sango blushing beet red at her interrogation. Sango turned her back to kagome so she could hide her face from the embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for pushing you to answer, Sango. I'm starting to sound like Inuyashsa, forgive me" Kagome said softly. Kagome was surprised when she heard a giggle from Sango.

"Don't be sorry. I did the same thing to you so i deserve it" The two girls laughed. " Well anyway i wouldn't mind him touching me but his timing is so off. I'm happy that he has stop the flirtations with other women but i don't know, I want commit but i don't think he does so I'll just wait he him, i guess." Sango stated sadly. Sango held feelings for the monk but tried her best to hide them and she did well.

Kagome and sango soon finished their talk and bath they got dressed and headed back for the village. When they returned to the hut shippo and kirara had already fallen asleep. Inuyasha and Miroku were off in the own little conversation when the two walked in. Kagome looked over at inuyasha and gave him a warm smile before she climbed into her sleeping bag. She had bad feeling about tonight and she knew they was always right. Sango and Miroku had stayed up for an hour or two talking then after they had decided to go to sleep. Everyone was asleep when Inuyasha's nose had twitched at a familiar scent. He grabbed his sword and quietly left the hut. Inuyasha rushed to the scent as fast as he could.' but how could she be alive' Inuyasha's thoughts had been interrupted when he spotted kikyo waiting for something... No waiting for him.

Kagome had awoken with a start. sweat had soaked her face. She looked around to find everything normal. Except for Inuyasha who was missing from his normal up rite sleeping position against the wall. Kagome felt her skip a beat when she thought of the nightmare that was soon to be reality. She ran out the hut thinking she might find Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango had woken to kagome running out of the hut. They followed her towards the forest. "No, This can't be" They heard kagome cry. They kept their distance as inuyasha left kikyo's side and walked slowly to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, why?" that was all kagome muster out. her face now wet from her tears. She couldn't even look him straight in the eye.

"Kagome, I'm sorry but she needs me."

"What about me, my needs, i need you, please don't leave me!" Kagome cried as she fell to her knees

"I'm sorry.. here." Inuyasha untied Tetsusaiga and handed it to kagome. " this is rightfully yours.. So I must return it to its owner." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha she took the sword. Her mind was at a lost when she stood and reached for the beads round inuyashas neck. "Before you leave, i have to know something.. When you confessed your love for me and said ' I love you'. did you really mean me?" kagome asked as she twirled the beads in her hand. she looked into inuyasha's eyes as they told the truth that was so hard to say. Kagome nodded her head in acceptance. She slowly walked away with the the Tetsusaiga in one head and the beads in another. " I wasted my life because of you, because I loved you!" Kagome screamed as she stop to witness kikyo taking Inuyasha to hell with her. At this time miroku and sango had appear to hold their friend back before she to was sucked up by the vortex to hell. They dragged kagome away back to keades hut so she could register in her mind what had happened.

flashback

"While on the other side... I was thinking a lot. About you Inuyasha, and Kikyou and.. about me..."

"Kagome... I ... "

"I know .Because I understand your feelings... I thought I couldn't stay here anymore"

"Kagome... until I met you, I couldn't trust anybody. but you cried for my sake. You were always by my side, for me. I enjoy it when you're here. I feel at ease. However.. I mustn't laugh and enjoy things. Kikyou... I have to... risk my life for Kikyou in return."

"Yes.. I can't compete with Kikyou. After all, because I-I'm alive. I thought a lot about Kikyou too. Kikyou and I are totally different. But you know, there is just one thing... about Kikyou's feelings that I understand. Like me... I want to see you again, Inuyasha..."

end flashback

" I tried so hard to compete for Inuyasha's love knowingly i would lose that battle. Kikyo is his first love and he felt it was his fault that she had died. I'm so pathetic to even think i had a chance at winning but i kept telling myself that i was wrong and soon lost heart of the plain truth" Kagome said dryly. her eyes red from the hours of crying she done. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Keade turned to face the broken-hearted girl. "I knew that one day Kikyo would come for Inuyasha but not so quickly" she stop to look at her friends " I'm going home" She stated as she stood up." but kagome, you just got back, please don't leave us!" shippo cried as he jumped into kagome's arms "don't worry i just need to be away for while I'll come back i promise" kagome promised as she put shippo down and walked out of the hut carrying the only two thing Inuyasha left her.. his sword and a broken hear.

I know still not long enough but still in progress thank you and please R&R

_Lil Lady B_


	2. Its done and over with Right?

Kagome slowly head towards the well as she thought about what could have been between her and inuyasha. Soon she found herself sitting on the lip of the well just staring at the full moon. Her memories flew by in her head like still pictures. her hand touched her cheek to wipe the tears that had been falling.

"Hello kagome-chan, why are you crying?" Kagome was startled by the voice. she looked down to see Rin next to her.

" Rin? what are you doing here, where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked nervously. In the state she was in, she did not want sesshomaru to make it worse.

"So where is that half-breed?" a cold stoic voice appeared behind Kagome and Rin. Kagome jumped up to face the Ice Prince. She worked up the nerve to answer him.

"He's gone. He won't be coming back anytime soon" Kagome replied

" I see... Rin go find Ah-Un and stay with them until i have return ,am i clear?" Rin nodded then ran off towards the direction sesshomaru had came from. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when Sesshomaru appear just inches away from her.

"what do you want?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru just stared at the girl in front of him.

"Here take it and leave me the hell alone" kagome said as she thrust the Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru. He chuckled at Kagome as he handed back the sword.

"I do not want this sword, i have my own"

" THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Kagome yelled. she just wanted to go home and forget what had happened.

" I too smelt your tears and as i suspected my imbecilic little brother was the cause of it.. wasn't he?" Sesshomaru asked as he closed the space between them.

" Why do you care?" Kagome's mind was going insane

' why is Sesshomaru being out of character'

' what should i do'

' i like his hair'

'he looks like an angel in the moonlight'

'wait what the hell did i just say' Kagome shook her head to wipe away her unwanting thoughts

" All my ward ever do is ask for your company... She has taken a great liking to you" Sesshomaru stated as he ran his fingers through his long silver hair

"Why?"

" I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"YOUR A BIG IGNORANT,SELF-CENTERED,CONCEITED SON OF A BITCH AND I FUCKEN HATE YOU. YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOURSELF, NOT EVERYONE IS AFRAID OF YOU-" Kagome yelled but was soon cut off when Sesshomaru held her by the throat.

"Are you afraid now,wench? Do not take your anger out on me just cause Inuyasha decided to leave you. Raise your voice again and i will not hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru hissed as he watched kagome squirm in his grasp.

" you have a lot of nerve as many of times you tried to kill me and my friends. let me go or else" Kagome wheezed.

" so now you use false threats on me, bitch. But you are lucky today.. I don't want to hear my ward cry over your dead body so I'll let you live... For today that is." Sesshomaru dropped kagome then walked away slowly

" Sesshomaru wait.." Kagome called. Sesshomaru stopped but didn't turn to face the girl

" I want you to know that what i feel for you is not fear but hatred" Kagome hissed as she climbed to her feet " One day Rin is not going to be there for you and therefore you'll die lonely just like me" Kagome manage to say the last part as a lone tear fell. Before Sesshomaru could react to her comment she had already disappeared into the well.

Kagome returned to her time safe and sound. She climbed up the ladder and quietly walked out of the well house into the main house. She went straight to her room, undressed and took a hot bath.. when she was done she threw on her pj's and laid down in her bed...

Kagome sat the lip of the well staring at a crested moon. Kagome was startled when she heard a voice that had called out her name from behind her. She turned to see a silver haired figure standing still, letting his hair sway in the light breeze.

" Inu...Yasha?" Kagome asked as she squinted her eyes to get a better look a the shadow hidden figure.

" Kagome.. I'm so sorry" Inuyasha said sadly as he walked out of the shadow to show himself. Kagome ran over to him happily.

"Inuyasha you came back to me. That is that matters right now." She stated. They stared into each others eyes they always did before Kagome threw herself in his arms and started to cry. Inuyasha embraced her tightly. She looked up a him with her tear filled clear blue eyes.

" Don't ever leave me,Inuyasha." she commanded. She pressed her lips against Inuyasha's lip. He returned the kiss. What seemed like eternity they pulled apart to face each other. She smiled gently at her love. they pulled each other into another long kiss. Kagome pulled away for a breather when she noticed that she wasn't in Inuyasha arm but another, she looked up to the person or rather demon, Sesshomaru..

" I will never leave you, my dear Kagome" Sesshomaru replied in Inuyashas place. Kagome stepped out of the embrace " No, You'll never replace Inuyasha.. Just go away" She screamed at the demon lord and just then everything went black..

Kagome woke up after having that weird dream. she wipe a bead of sweat from her forehead. after deciding she couldn't go back to sleep she threw the covers of her and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

Sengoku Jidai/ Fuedal Era

Sango outside the hut thinking about her best friend, Kagome. She wanted to confront her but she understood when Kagome wanted to leave. She sighed heavenly as she rested her head on her knees. Miroku placed his hand on Sango shoulder so she could acknowledge his presences. She looked up at Miroku and smiled sadly. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest. Soon her shoulder began to shake as she cried for her friend. Miroku embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head in understanding. Sango soon fell asleep in Mirokus arms. A light smile crossed his lips.

"Do you think she's ever coming back" Shippo asked as he jumped on Mirokus shoulder. He sighed as he knew the answer but he did not want to hurt the young demon. " I really don't know shippo, A lot has happened to kagome and she needs to recover... she has been hurt, mentally." Shippo started to cry and Miroku plucked Shippo from his his shoulder and placed in his arms next to Sango.

Sesshomaru sat under a tree holding Rin as she slept soundly. He thoughts were still on Kagome and her words. Was she really lonely? What did she mean that Inuyasha wasn't coming back? How did she disappear into that well? he had a lot of questions for kagome. How come all of a sudden this human had plagued his mind. He did not have a clue but he would find out and put it out of its misery. He sniffed the air when a familiar scent hit his nose. He gently laid Rin on the ground to rush to the scent. It was that Monk who traveled with Inuyasha. Miroku looked behind himto see the Demon lord standing. He turned back around to face his reflection in the spring. " What do you want, Inuyasha is not here" Miroku stated

" I have noticed. My curiosity has gotten the better of me so tell, where is he"

" Kikyo took him to hell with her" Miroku jumped a little to fin Sesshomaru next to him.

"Indeed.. And i see that the young miko is hurt over that"

" Of coarse, she is.. He lied to her. He placed false love in her heart knowing his love for her was never meant to be.. But she knew better.. everyday her eyes held a hint of sadness that could not be seen with the naked eye." Miroku caught himself as he felt himself grow angry at the thought of his friend hurt and also who he was talking to. He looked over at sesshomaru. To miroku it looked like he was thinking about the whole situation." You seem to care for her, why is that?" Sesshomaru asked

"She's one of my good friends and she's like a sister to the girl i love. I just wish I held the knowledge to help her"

" And this well... Why does the miko go down there?"

" The well? the well can transport a selected few to a different time, or the future and thats where kagome is from"

Sesshomaru nodded his head "And who are these selected few?"

Miroku was stunned at all the questions that Sesshomaru was asking but answered anyway "well as far as I know just Kagome and Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru looked at the monk before he said his goodbyes and walked back to his ward and Jaken.

The future

Kagome had heated up some tea. she sipped it, letting the heat burn her tongue. "Why was Sesshomaru being so.. so kinda nice?" she asked herself as she took another sip of her tea. 'ok maybe he did threated to kill me.. once again and he did nearly choked me to death. but he really did hesitate to put out of my misery. Maybe he was just there to mock me or something, GOD HE IS SUCH A JERK!' she yelled in her mind. she didn't realize that she had dropped the tea on her lap until she had settled down and felt a burning sensation then she freaked out...


	3. Why are you here?

Kagome awoke the next morning. she got dressed for school then went down stairs to join her family for breakfast.

" So when did you get home, kagome?" Kagome's grandfather asked as he stuffed his mouth with steamed rice.

" sometime last night, I guess" Kagome replied. she poked at her miso soup with her chop sticks. Her mother looked at her and could tell something was wrong Perhaps her and Inuyasha had gotten into another fight again. "did you and inuyasha get into another fight?" Souta asked. Mrs. Higurashi looked stunned as her son took the words right out of her head.. Kagome looked up at her brother then the rest of the remaining family. she didn't know what to say. Her and Inuyasha didn't really get into a fight. She finally worked up an answer. she shook her head and replied " no" and excused herself from the table. She grabbed her book bag and walked out the house to go to school. ' Oh how fun the day would be' she thought to herself as she made her way towards her school campus.

"Kagome!" Eri called out as Her, Yuka, and Arimi ran up to kagome. Kagome turned around and gave her friends a friendly fake smile. All three circled around her and gave her the look. "what's wrong Kagome is it about your boyfriend?" Yuka asked. Kagome's face dropped and she told herself she wouldn't express the emotion and heartache but she did anyway. Her eyes welled up with tears as she tried to tell her story but all she could get out was; " He choose her" Her friends where shocked at what they heard. They had been together for so long ( A/N. Kagome is in 11th grade. don't ask me how or why just go along with the flow. so wait that means she is 16 or 17 sweet I'll go with 17 then.. tell me if you don't like it)

"OH Kagome, we're so sorry, truly we are" Arimi stated as she hugged Kagome. the bell had rung five mins. ago but no one made an effort to move a muscle as they comfort they're best friend.

Kagome and her friends spilted ways before Kagome reached the Shrine stairs. She climbed them slowly thinking about random things. The God Tree came in view and she sat on the bench that was placed under the tree. She watched as a couple prayed and her grandfather telling his stories about the Sengoku Jidai. She looked away from the scene and looked down at her lap.

" Kagome, Sweetie what's wrong. you don't seem your normal self." Mrs. Higurashi asked as she sat next to her daughter on the bench.Kagome looked at her mother with tear in streaming down her face. " How come the jewel was completed i didn't get sent home.. WHY?" Kagome asked. Her mother cradled her tightly and gently. "Maybe because Fate has something else for you to complete or maybe there is someone who needs you there. Sweetie, I know how much you loved inuyasha but maybe you should find someone different who won't make you cry or make you wonder ever time you get in an argument. I'm sorry i'm prying again. but if you ask me I think you should return to find out want happens or maybe to find that someone who needs you, dear. Well i must be starting dinner now, excuse me" Kagome watched her mother walk away into the house. she sat there to let her mothers words sink in her head. ' Maybe its shippo who needs me' she thought. Kagome and Shippo have been close over the past three years like mother and son so maybe she would care for him until he got old enough to take care of himself. Her mind roamed over to her two best friends who like her siblings. maybe she should return for them and Shippo. She nodded her head to her thoughts as she agreed to return for them. With that done she pushed herself off the bench towards the house to get things ready.

_Sengoku Jidai_

Kagome climbed out of the well hoping someone would be there to greet her but to no avail there was no one there. She walked towards Keade's village. She spotted Sango playing with some kids. A smile crossed her lips.

"She would make a good mother to ours kids one day, don't you think?" Miroku asked as he moved to Kagomes side to watch Sango.

" You nearly scared me half to death, Miroku.. Have you told her how you feel yet" Miroku shook his head and changed the subject. "Why are you back so early,I thought you would never come back."

"I thought so too, but its time to move on and there's still a mission that i have to complete"

" What mission is that?" Miroku asked. Kagome giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue, but I'll find out sooner or later, come on let's go" Kagome said as she grabbed Miroku arm and ran towards Sango.

Sesshomaru Stood on a cliff,just above keade's village, staring down at the human girl that plagued his mind. He wonder why she had returned when his brother had left her. She was a strange being indeed. He noticed that she had a lite smile on her face. Just the other night she had been crying so why was she smiling. The Monk had provided him with some answers but he wanted to hear the whole story from the young miko. A strong breeze passed through his long sliver hair as he turned to leave.

_Later that night_

Kagome and sango stayed up and talked for hours until sango checked in and went to sleep. Kagome was the only one awake. She decided that she would go soak at the hot springs.

She slowly undressed. She was oblivious to the pair of eyes that were watching her closely. She lowered herself in the warm water. She leaned her head back on a rock. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. The eyes watched as her chest rose and fell as she breath. Kagome awoke as she felt a presence nearby. she turned to see the figure. "who are you?" she asked. The figure stepped out he shadows. She gasped " Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome who covered her body with her shirt that was nearby. " So I see you have returned so soon" Sesshomaru stated

"And why do you care?" Kagome asked as she lowered herself in the water until all of her body was covered with the water expect for her head ,of coarse.

" That is none of your concern"

" What do you want? Don't you have someone or something to torture or something of that matter?" Kagome asked calmly. Sesshomaru walked closer to the spring and knelt down to get to Kagome's level.

"I have already taken care of that" Sesshomaru replied as he smirked at Kagome

"Whatever, just leave. I want nothing to do with you. Can't you take a hint?" It surprised Kagome when she heard a chuckle coming from Ice Prince

" Indeed" Kagome raised an eyebrow at his response." I want you to come with me" Sesshomaru commanded. Kagome laughed at the demon.

"And why should I?"

" Rin asked me to bring you to her"

" And when did you start taking orders especially from a human no less"

" It was a request"

Kagome laughed at Sesshomaru. His patience was growing thin. Why was he even being nice to her anyway? Rin had been bugging to see Kagome, so yea he was doing this for Rin or was he? Just then Rin bust through the bushes smiling from ear to ear. Sesshomaru stood up before Rin could throw herself into his chest, instead she caught his leg. Sesshomaru patted the young girl on her head. Rin looked at Kagome and smiled even brighter.

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

"Hello, Rin-chan"

'' do you think you can play with me when your done bathing?"

"sure" Kagome replied cheerfully

Soon after Rin left and Kagome slowly climbed out the water. Drying herself off ,she threw on her clothes. She walked to the direction where Rin and Sesshomaru had disappeared to. Sesshomaru sat up against a tree and Rin was chasing Jaken around a flower field. Kagome giggled at the scene. Sesshomau stood at the noise. Rin ran towards Kagome and grabbed her hand to come play with her and an unwillingly Jaken.

_Two Hours Later_

Sesshomaru stood and announced that it was time that they leave. Just then Miroku appeared and stared at the Demon Lord.

"Kagome, get back" Miroku warned as he ready himself to fight the demon lord knowing the outcome. Kagome jumped in front of Miroku and shook her 'no' at him. He gave Kagome a weird look.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome before he thought it was time for him to take his leave.

"Rin." Sesshomaru commanded

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama" Rin ran towards Sesshomaru as they began to disappeared into the darkness.

" What was that all about?" Miroku asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she walked passed Miroku.

"Kagome, Wait" She stop and but did not turn around. She waited for him to continue. "I've been wondering. We've completed the shikon jewel, Naraku has been defeated, and In-Inuyasha is no longer around but why are still here?" Miroku asked. He was shocked when he heard a giggle coming from Kagome. "Did I say something funny?"

"Do you... want me gone?" She asked gently

"NO, its not what I meant, What I meant was we all thought that after the completion of the shikon no tama and Naraku's defeat, you would return to your own time but instead you remained here and even now that Inuyasha is gone you have no reason to stay here, but yet you're standing right in front of me, Why?"

" I don't really. but i think its because there's another mission for me to complete." Kagome winked the turned and walked toward Keade's village


	4. I'll Do It

Heres the forth chapter

i dont own inuyasha or any of its characters but i do own a picture of Sesshomaru half naked eating ice cream

ENJOY

* * *

kagome and miroku returned to the village. They had approached the hut that contain sango, keade, and shippo in it. kagome had let miroku pass her and he was the first to step in the hut. Kagome waited a couple of seconds to enter as well. when she entered shippo hopped up from his spot and jumped into kagomes arms in which he made a new spot from. Miroku and sango made conversation while keade mixed herbs and shippo sat in the lap of a dazed out kagome.

" so what to do now kagome?" sango asked as she pushed miroku's wandering hand away. kagome snapped out of her daze when she heard name being called

" I'm sorry, what?" kagome asked

" what do you plan to do now?" sango repeated herself

" Oh, um, well i guess I'm just going to just stay here until my time is up, but i might go home for a couple of days. Is that okay?" without knowing it kagome started to run her fingers through her sons hair.

" of coarse, kagome, it's okay with us when will you be leaving?" miroku asked

" um i don't yet" kagome answered the question in a hush tone when she realized shippo had fallen asleep. Keade walked up to kagome and gently grabbed shippo from his mother.

" i will take him to bed child, talk freely" keade stated as she slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

sesshoumaru sat in his study reading a scroll from the southern lord. He threw the scroll on his table, mumbling words as he got up and walked to his balcony. his mind wandering away from the contents of the scroll to the crying miko in the clearing of inuyasha forest to the meeting with the same woman not to long ago. 

He couldn't get her out of his mind for the life of him. He had other things to worry about such as the giving of the southern lord's daughter and the upcoming ball that was being held in his palace this year and other lordly things. But for some reason it seemed the most important things were being pushed in the back of his head and the less important thought kept creeping up on him. So instead of fighting it he let his thoughts take over him.

The miko was a rare beauty in her own way and she was loyal too. She was still fresh ,untouched by any man. Her scent was so arousing, jasmine and sakura blooms. He didn't understand why she was so stuck on his brother even in his death she still remained loyal. She held no weakness and those eyes.. those eyes can place any man under her spell.

He sighed as he massage his temples. his beautiful eyes stared out to the moon that held the image of the young miko that plagued his mind.

* * *

Kagome needed some fresh air so she excused herself and left. she sat at the other side the village looking at her pale reflection. So much has happened and with just within a blink of an eye it all turned to hell. seriously, how could she be so blind. Inuyasha was never hers not by a long shot but she wanted to believe that there was a chance that he would just forget about kikyou and pledge his undying love to kagome. she laughed at her own thoughts. they were silly, indeed. 

but her mind kept racing back and forth from Inuyasha to the great demon lord of the west,Sesshoumaru. He was truly an enigma to her. he was so beautiful under the moon light. Oh how his flawless skin looked in the beautiful lite of the moon. She wander how his lips would feel against her lips.' why is this happening, why am i having these thoughts about sesshoumaru? '

her questioning was in vain. she could not find an answer. so she let thoughts take over her knowing she could not win this round.

The next day Kagome awoke to the smell of miso soup. Kagome rolled up her sleeping bag and placed it in a nearby corner.

" Ohayo, Kagome-chan" Sango greeted

" Oh. Ohayo, Sango-chan" Kagome replied. Kagome stretched and walked towards the exit.

" Kagome, matte" Sango called out Kagome turned to face Sango

" keade asked me to give you this" Sango handed Kagome a red and white bundle.

Kagome changed into the miko's grab. She stepped out of the hut. The sun's ray shining so bright.. the gentle summer breeze blowing through her raven hair

" Ah, Kagome, I see ye has awoken" Keade stated as she approached kagome.

" oh yes, Oba-chan, sorry i woke up so late" Kagome bowed low

"No dear, It is fine with me, ye need all the rest ye can get." Keade smiled at Kagome then continued to talk

" I have a favor to ask ye"

"go on" Kagome nodded for her to continue

" I am getting old and I know that my time is soon nearing and when i am gone there be no one to look after this village. I have no one to ask to take my place but ye, child"

" Oh wow oba-chan. This is quite the honor but can you really trust me. In the words of Inu" Kagome stopped and dropped her head after a couple of seconds she decided to continue

" Inuyasha always said I was unable to care for myself so why would you leave such a huge task to me?" Kagome asked she slumped down to her knees and stared at her hands not looking at Keade.

Keade only smiled and placed her old and wrinkle yet warm hand on Kagomes cheek. Kagome looked up to see Keade in tears.

" Ba-chan, whats wrong, Please don't cry" Kagome pleaded

" ye do not see, do ye? Ye are so strong, in many ways. Ye have extraordinary powers that have grow since I first met ye. Your heart is so forgiving. That is what also makes you worthy as my successor" Keade stopped talking and hugged Kagome. She whispered in her ear

" if it were I, I would be in a depressed state or I would have ended my suffering, but ye, my child also Kept a smile ye face that made smile with you"

Kagome hugged Keade tightly. Kagomes tears came down like waterfalls

" I'll do my best, Oba-chan"


	5. Let Me Do It My Way

Here's the fifth chapter

i dont inuyasha or any of it's characters

(A/N: Fours years have passed so like Kagome is like 20 years old )

ENJOY

* * *

An older looking Kagome walked in the forest looking for something. A brown carrier bag around her shoulder.

" Kagome-sama" a young girl called out holding leaves in her small hands

" Are these the herbs you are looking for" the young girl asked

Kagome smiled and took the leaves from the young girl

" This is exactly what i am looking for. Thank you, Keima" Kagome stuffed the herb in her bag and hugged the little girl

"I think we should be getting back, don't you?" Kagome asked Keima

Keima nodded her head 'yes' then grabbed Kagome's hand and returned to the village.

It has been three years since Kagome took the full responsibility of the village and a yea since Keade's death.

Flashback ( 4 years ago)

"oba-chan, you don't look so good today maybe we should just rest and we'll go the forest when you feel better. Okay"

" no child i feel fine, let us go"

Keade grabbed Kagome's hand and led her out of the village and into the forest.

Keade sent Kagome to find a plant that heals wounds

" don't ye come back, till ye has found it" keade called after Kagome .

After half an hour keade started to have an acute pain in her chest. She clutched her chest she feel to her knees.

" Oba-sama, I can't find it. Are you sure its even in this forest?" Kagome stopped when she saw the horrid sight that laid before her.

" Oba-chan, Oba-chan!?" Kagome cried as she fell to her knees lifting Keade into her lap.

"NO, this can't be happening"Kagome whispered to herself. Keade was so cold. Kagome did not move till night fall but even then she was forced to part ways when a search party came for the two.

( Two days later)

Kagome watched as the flames engulfed Keade. Tears stearmed down kagome face. Sango hugged kagome as she cried ago side kagome. The tears suddenly stopped in kagome eyes but in her heart was truly now shatter like a glass vase. In a thousand pieces.

"Oba-chan, please guide me and please watch over us all. Kagome threw a flower in the fire and walked away. At that time Kagome vowed that she would protect the village with her life and train everyday. And that was also the time when Kagome put up a mask to hide her true self.

End Flashback

" Kagome- sama" a voice called out

" Kagome- Sama" the voice called out louder, waking kagome from her daze. A young man stood in front of kagome with concerned eyes.

"what is it Takashi?" Kagome asked

Takashi bowed and raised

" There is a demon in the forest of Inuyasha"

" Okay, I'll handle it" Kagome bowed then left Takashi to get her bow and arrows.

Kagome walked through the forest. She sensed two demons nearby.

She walked a little farther into the forest and stopped when she stopped a tiger demon

" Leave Now" Kagome demanded with no emotion.

The demon turned and stared at kagome licking his lips

" you look delicious" The demon stated as he charged at Kagome

Kagome released a purified arrow. It lodge itself right in the demons hearts. He soon started to fade away. Kagome turned to leave but stopped when she felt the second demon. A familiar one.

" what is your business here" Kagome asked

" none of your concerned, miko" a stoic voiced replied

Kagome turned around to face the taiyoukai of the west.

She slowly got into ready position.

" Answer the question, Sesshomaru" Kagome demanded in a warning tone

" This Sesshomaru doesn't take orders from others" Sesshomaru stated

Without warning kagome released an arrow at sesshomaru, It hit the tree next to Sesshomaru's head.

" and this Kagome does not play games with demon such as your self" she said in a mocking tone.

" Now lets try this again, why are you here?" Kagome asked

Sesshomaru hesitated to answer, but he knew if he didn't answer she was going to kill him and he was afraid.

' Me. Afraid?' he asked himself. Of course he was she could purify him in a blink of an eye

" I came here to talk to the miko of the village" He finally answered

" Then talk" Kagome said, never letting her guard down.

" Its my ward, she is very sick. And none of my physicians can help her"

"whats wrong, name some of the things that you have noticed"

" She has red dots all over her body"

" does she scartch them a lot?"

" She did till the point her skin bled, but we taped her hands with cloth."

"I see. Bring her to me as soon as possible"

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave

Kagome waited till Sesshomaru's presence was gone the she she headed back to the village

Kagome and sango sat in the hut talking about what happened an hour ago.

Kagome stirred the contents in the black pot that sat over the fire.

" Kagome-Sama" Takashi yelled

both girls looked at each than ran out of the hut.

There stood, at the center of the village, Sesshomaru.

The villagers surrounded him with picks and rakes.

" He is fine, he is here for treatment" Kagome stated

the villagers backed down but still kept their eyes on the demon

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru,who held rin in his arm.

" let me" Kagome put out her arms for Rin, who was biting at the things at her hands. Sesshomaru gave Rin to Kagome

" follow me" she commanded. For the first Sesshomaru did what he was told. Sango followed close behind.

Kagome led them in her hut and placed Rin on the floor.

Kagome dropped to Rins level.

" hello, Rin-chan" Kagome greeted

Rin smiled and continued to bit at the cloth on her hands

" Sango, can you give me the sleeper" Kagome asked. Sango nodded her head and ran to the back of the hut. She came back with a little bottle and handed it to Kagome. Kagome nodded her head in 'thank you' and turned to face Rin

" Rin-chan, do you like sweets?"

" very much" Rin smiled as she spotted a red sucker in Kagome's hand.

Kagome place the sucker in Rins mouth.

Kagome stopped up and walked to the other side of the room and sat.

" what is this. I brought her here so she can have sweets?" Sesshomaru yelled

Kagome stood up and walked to Sesshomaru

" Can I speak to you outside?" Kagome asked but waiting for a replied she was already outside waiting for sesshomru

Sesshomaru walked outside to see kagome waiting for him.

" Let me lay down a few rules. One: you do not yell at me in my own home and two: you let me do my own things. I know you didn't bring Rin to eat sweets but I dipped that sucker in a sleeping juice so it'll be easier for me to treat her without her moving around. Now if you please" Kagome bowed and went back inside to see Rin sleeping. And with that Kagome went to work.

* * *

YAY I'm done please R&R

look for the next chapter in a couple of days

_Lil Lady B_


End file.
